1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to covers for trucks, and more particularly relates to a truck cover system.
2. Background Art
Many truck trailers, particularly those hauling loose loads such as sand and gravel, need a cover to prevent the wind from blowing load particles off the load bed. Various apparatus have been devised for covering a trailer load. Some such apparatus include a motor for selectively winding a flexible cover. An effective cover should be one that is easily operated by the truck driver so as to selectively cover and uncover the load from the convenient location of the truck cab. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,955 provides a truck cover that may be conveniently motor operated from the cab of a truck to extend the cover from a winding assembly proximate the front of the truck bed and toward the rear of the truck bed.
Container trucks present special problems. In particular, such container trucks tend to have differently sized beds, and are required to accept containers of different dimensions. To accommodate these variances, the arms normally used in conventional truck bed covers have to be long enough to reach from their mounting point to both the front and rear ends of the truck bed.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the Figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.